letterkennyfandomcom-20200213-history
Letterkenny Live!
Letterkenny Live! is a 90-minute live comedy performance which includes sketches featuring the characters from Letterkenny as well as standup routines and screenings of clips cut from the show. The 2018 tour featured Jared Keeso, Nathan Dales, K. Trevor Wilson, and Mark Forward. Michelle Mylett joined the group for the 2019 U.S. tour. Original tour (2018) The original 2018 tour of 26 Canadian cities, presented by Puppers Premium Lager and CraveTV, was announced on October 23, 2017. Due to overwhelming demand, the schedule was expanded to 42 performances as announced on November 6; the additional shows are indicated with an asterisk (Exclaim.ca). * *February 28 – Halifax, NS – Rebecca Cohn Auditorium (Dalhousie Arts Centre) * February 28 – Halifax, NS – Rebecca Cohn Auditorium (Dalhousie Arts Centre) * March 2 – Moncton, NB – Casino New Brunswick * *March 3 – Montreal, QC – Olympia Theatre * March 4 – Sherbrooke, QC – Theatre Granada * March 5 – Cornwall, ON – Aultsville Theatre * March 7 – Ottawa, ON – Algonquin Commons Theatre * *March 7 – Ottawa, ON – Algonquin Commons Theatre (late show) * March 8 – Belleville, ON – Empire Theatre * * March 8 – Belleville, ON – Empire Theatre (late show) * March 9 – Kingston, ON – Grand Theatre * *March 9 – Kingston, ON – Grand Theatre (late show) * March 10 – Toronto, ON – Queen Elizabeth Theatre * *March 10 – Toronto, ON – Queen Elizabeth Theatre (late show) * March 12 – Peterborough, ON – Showplace Performance Centre * *March 12 – Peterborough, ON – Showplace Performance Centre (late show) * March 13 – Hamilton, ON – FirstOntario Concert Hall * March 15 – Oshawa, ON – Tribute Communities Centre * March 16 – Windsor, ON – The Colosseum (Caesars Windsor) * March 17 – London, ON – Budweiser Gardens * March 19 – Kitchener, ON – Center In The Square * March 21 – North Bay, ON – Capitol Centre * March 23 – Orillia, ON – Casino Rama * *March 24 – Listowel, ON – Steve Kerr Memorial Complex * *March 24 – Listowel, ON – Steve Kerr Memorial Complex (late show) * March 25 – Sudbury, ON – Fraser Auditorium * March 26 – Sault St. Marie, ON – Kiwanis Community Theatre Centre * March 28 – Winnipeg, MB – Burton Cummings Theatre * *March 28 – Winnipeg, MB – Burton Cummings Theatre (late show) * March 29 – Regina, SK – Casino Regina * *March 29 – Regina, SK – Casino Regina (late show) * March 30 – Calgary, AB – Grey Eagle Event Centre * *March 30 – Calgary, AB – Grey Eagle Event Centre (late show) * March 31 – Edmonton, AB – Northern Alberta Jubilee Auditorium * *March 31 – Edmonton, AB – Northern Alberta Jubilee Auditorium (late show) * April 1 – Grande Prairie, AB – Revolution Place * *April 1 – Grande Prairie, AB – Revolution Place (late show) * April 3 – Victoria, BC – Royal Theatre * *April 3 – Victoria, BC – Royal Theatre (late show) * April 4 – Kelowna, BC – Kelowna Community Theatre * April 5 – Vancouver, BC – Orpheum * *April 6 – Surrey, BC – Bell Performing Arts Centre Letterkenny Live, the Encore! Letterkenny Live, the Encore! was announced on July 9, 2018. Presented by Puppers Premium Lager and CraveTV, and produced by New Metric Media, it extended the tour to another ten stops, and included some new material and video not seen in the original tour (Feldman Agency).'' * December 1 – Orillia, ON – Casino Rama * December 3 – Brantford, ON – Sanderson Centre * December 5 – St. Catharines, ON – Meridian Centre * December 6 – Mississauga, ON – Living Arts Centre * December 11 – Regina, SK – Conexus Arts Centre * December 13 – Saskatoon, SK – TCU Place * December 14 – Lethbridge, AB – ENMAX Centre * December 15 – Red Deer, AB – ENMAX Centrium * December 17 – Kelowna, BC – Prospera Place * December 18 – Vancouver, BC – Orpheum Theatre U.S. Tour (2019) On April 12, 2019, a U.S. tour was announced featuring Keeso, Dales, Forward, and Wilson, with the addition of Michelle Mylett, who plays Katy. Tickets were made available for presale through Letterkenny.TV and Hulu on Monday, April 15, with a second show announced for each city. General admission sales began on Friday, April 19 at 10:00 AM Eastern. * June 20 – New York, NY – PlayStation Theater * June 20 (10pm) – New York, NY – PlayStation Theater * June 22 – Minneapolis, MN – Pantages Theatre * June 22 (9:30pm) – Minneapolis, MN – Pantages Theatre * June 23 – Chicago, IL – Vic Theatre * June 23 (9:30pm) – Chicago, IL – Vic Theatre Letterkenny: Live on Tour (2020) Numerous tweets and Instagram posts from cast members about a "big announcement" presaged notice of a 2020 tour with "new sketches" the following day, October 18, 2019. Presale tickets would be made available the following Monday, October 21, at 10:00 AM Eastern, with general sales beginning on Friday, October 25, 2019 again at 10:00 AM. In addition to Keeso, Dales, Mylett, Wilson, and Forward, the promotional poster included images of Tyler Johnston, Dylan Playfair, Andrew Herr, and Evan Stern as their respective characters, Stewart, Reilly, Jonesy, and Roald, hinting at their appearance in the new production. A total of 37 performances were scheduled between February 27 and April 21, 2020 all across Canada and the U.S. * Feb 27 - Moncton, NB - Casino New Brunswick * Feb 28 - Halifax, NS - Rebecca Cohn Auditorium * Feb 29 - Charlottetown, PE - Homburg Theatre/Confederation Centre of the Arts * Mar 2 - Ottawa, ON - Algonquin Commons Theatre * Mar 3 - Hamilton, ON - FirstOntario Concert Hall * Mar 5 - London, ON - Centennial Hall * Mar 6 - Toronto, ON - Queen Elizabeth Theatre * Mar 7 - Rama, ON - Casino Rama Resort * Mar 10 - Detroit, MI - Masonic Temple Theater * Mar 12 - Buffalo, NY - Kleinhans Music Hall * Mar 13 - Albany, NY - The Egg * Mar 14 - Boston, MA - Orpheum Theatre * Mar 17 - Atlanta, GA - Center Stage Theater * Mar 19 - Durham, NC - Carolina Theatre * Mar 20 - Washington, DC - Lincoln Theatre * Mar 21 - Pittsburgh, PA - Carnegie Music Hall * Mar 22 - Red Bank, NJ - Hackensack Meridian Health Theatre at the Count Basie Center for the Arts * Mar 24 - Portland, ME - State Theatre * Mar 25 - Glenside, PA - Keswick Theatre * Mar 27 - Cleveland, OH - Agora Theater & Ballroom * Mar 28 - Cincinnati, OH - Taft Theatre * Mar 29 - Milwaukee, WI - Pabst Theater * Mar 31 - Winnipeg, MB - Club Regent Casino * Apr 2 - Edmonton, AB - Northern Alberta Jubilee Auditorium * Apr 3 - Calgary, AB - Grey Eagle Resort and Casino * Apr 5 - Victoria, BC - Royal Theatre * Apr 7 - Portland, OR - Revolution Hall * Apr 8 - Seattle, WA - Paramount Theatre * Apr 10 - Denver, CO - The Mission Ballroom * Apr 11 - Kansas City, MO - The Folly Theater * Apr 13 - Dallas, TX - Majestic Theatre * Apr 14 - Houston, TX - Lillie and Hugh Roy Cullen Sculpture Garden * Apr 15 - Austin, TX - The Paramount Theatre * Apr 17 - Phoenix, AZ - Orpheum Theatre Phoenix * Apr 18 - Las Vegas, NV - The Cosmopolitan of Las Vegas * Apr 19 - San Francisco, CA - The Warfield * Apr 21 - Los Angeles, CA - Ace Hotel Reception Reviews of the live show have been somewhat mixed. Naturally, critics who enjoy ''Letterkenny the television show have written positively about the show, while those who find it vulgar have written negatively. Taylor Young Millage of The Algonquin Times, the student newspaper of Algonquin College, reported of the Ottawa show that the routines were "received by thunderous applause and cheers from an eager crowd" (Algonquin Times). In contrast, J.P. Squire of the Kelowna Daily Courier dismissied as "R-rated, offensive, revolting, distasteful, foul-mouthed, meant to offend anyone and everyone" and something that appealed only to Millenials (Penticton Herald). Rebecca Cohn, writing for HalifaxBloggers.ca, thoroughly enjoyed the show, but commented on somewhat thin material. Much of the content was recycled from earlier seasons, and with the lack of supporting cast members, the 90-minute performance was propped up by the standup routines by Wilson and Forward (HalifaxBloggers.ca). A Reddit thread on the Moncton show praised the standup acts and the adaptation of the material to the locale, but was similarly disappointed in the rehashed material. Category:Browse Category:Letterkenny productions